botifandomcom-20200214-history
Kagehisa Anotsu
Kagehisa Anotsu (天津影久, Anotsu Kagehisa) is the current leader of the Itto-ryu in Samura's Blade of the Immortal. He is based on the actual Kagehisa, the legendary swordsman who helped found Itto-ryu and was rumored to have never lost a single battle. Appearance He wears his hair in a low ponytail and people tend to describe him as slit-eyed or narrow-eyed. Personality He is usually calm even at difficult times but lets his real feelings show when he's with Makie. He can be sarcastic when he speaks, especially around Rin. Story As a child, Kagehisa had a great dislike for the Samurai code of honor: Bushido. The fact that samurai were willing to give up their lives and sacrifice those close to them in order to preserve honor and save face disgusted him. This is most likely due to the fact that his grandfather was cast out of Mutenichi-ryu dojo after using a foreign sword and demonstrating poor style during a bandits' attack. After his grandfather was cast out, he became hateful and became abusive towards Kagehisa. Under his harsh training, he grew disillusioned with putting concepts like "honor" and "good form" above victory at any cost. At the age of 22, Kagehisa leads the Itto-ryu in order to form a dojo dedicated not to form or rules, but to the simple test of superior lethality. Relationships Family Anotsu Saburo After Saburo was cast out of the Mutenichi-Ryu dojo, he became hateful and abusive towards his grandson, Kagehisa. Under Saburo's harsh training, he became disillusioned with concepts like "honor" and "good form" above victory at any cost. Itto-Ryu Makie Otono-Tachibana To Kagehisa, Makie is the finest warrior and his childhood love. She's considered by many elite swordsmen and warriors to be lethal, even to them. Kagehisa is only second after Makie in skill with the sword, She is also his cousin. Magatsu Taito Kagehisa is Magatsu's superior and his ally. Kagehisa seems to have some form of respect for him, as he lets him leave and rejoin the Itto-Ryu of his own will. Enemies Asano Rin = Main article: http://manjipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Rin_Asano = Kagehisa was the one who ordered the death of Rin's father and let his men raped and killed her mother. Because of this she swore to kill him, one day. Manji = Main article: http://manjipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Manji = Manji is considered to be Kagehisa's equal in terms of fighting skill. Quotes *''So.. in other words, what you're trying to say is.. 'Damned if I'll submit to you bastards!' Am I right?'' *''There is only one way of the sword - Our way! The Itto-ryu!'' *''What are you doing in that place... Makie Otono-Tachibana?'' *''What is shame? What is face.. if you'd kill a little girl for it?'' *''And so.. feel the weight of my blade! Scatter like leaves in the wind!'' *''My first and greatest master... I will never forget the day you showed me... the beauty of the strong. I will never, never let it be wasted... that gift only you can wield.'' Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Itto-ryu Category:Kenshi Category:Deceased